This proposal is for funding of a new summer research and training program, called the Drug Discovery Academic Research Experience (DARE) program, that will be targeted to undergraduates from the quantitative and physical sciences. The DARE program will be a unique program that is not duplicated by existing summer research programs. Each student selected to participate in the DARE program will work on a research project with a faculty mentor. The program will have a structured curriculum that includes the research experience, an orientation week with lectures and lab practicums, weekly lectures and research discussions, a choice of specialty group meetings and seminars or journal clubs, and a final presentation of research results and educational accomplishments. This is a novel yet feasible proposal based on our documented experience in the recruitment of ethnically diverse undergraduates from all major geographical regions of the United States as well as Canada and Europe, our track record of exposure of undergraduates to biomedical research with subsequent entry into graduate and professional degree programs or careers in biomedical sciences, and the presence of the relevant infrastructure with unique capabilities. We anticipate that the DARE program will enhance the ability to attract undergraduates majoring in mathematics, engineering, chemistry, or physics into biomedical research careers. The motivated faculty with documented records of cooperation in educational endeavors complements the structured curriculum and the formal evaluation systems that are in place. The program attributes and our prior success in the administration of summer undergraduate research experiences assure a high probability of the DARE program making an impact on the recruitment of undergraduates with backgrounds in the quantitative and physical sciences into biomedical research careers.